De lames et de sang
by Melloan
Summary: Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre. Chapitre 6 : Ce qui nous menace ... .
1. Ch1 - Bas-fonds

**Titre : **De lames et de sang

**Résumé : **Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre.

**Rating** : Disons M pour ratisser large, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Rivaille dans les parages !

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. Le Capitaine Krieger et les ''débris'' de l'état-major m'appartiennent ... même si j'accepte avec joie de céder tout le lot contre Rivaille \o/

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**DE LAMES ET DE SANG**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Bas fonds**_

Utopia. Capitale du monde humain.

Erwin avait toujours imagé que se rendre un jour dans cette ville si particulière devrait être grisant mais pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de déchanter lourdement maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait. La raison de sa présence ici n'était en rien réjouissante, et la pluie qui l'avait accompagné tout le long du voyage depuis le mur Maria lui collait salement le cafard. Sans parler de la condition des populations se succédant depuis les confins du royaume jusqu'à son centre … dépitant nivellement vers le bas. Vers un luxe tapageur s'affrontant à la misère humaine des plus pauvres districts. Vers une morgue honteusement affichée là où d'autres peinaient à concilier survie et fierté. La présence des titans grognant aux pieds du mur n'était décidément pas suffisante pour bonifier l'être humain … .

« Vous semblez bien sombre Lieutenant Smith, est-ce le temps qui jouerait sur votre moral ? »

La voix grave résonnant en face du blond lui fit instantanément relever la tête, et un demi-sourire vaguement amusé joua un instant sur ses lèvres en découvrant celui - plus franc et plus large - de son interlocuteur. De son supérieur également.

« Je ne vois en effet que cette solution, Capitaine. Mais la faune colorée d'Utopia devrait suffire à me rendre toute ma bonne humeur habituelle.

- À la bonne heure alors Erwin ! Après tout, il ne faudrait surtout pas que nos tronches de paysans mal dégrossis répugnent nos hôtes, je m'en voudrais éternellement sinon. »

Rires francs et regards de connivence de part et d'autre, le tout réussissant à délester le blond d'une partie de son stress sans plus d'efforts. Il fallait bien avouer que son supérieur hiérarchique avait le chic pour mettre les gens à l'aise en toutes situations, et celle-ci n'échappait nullement à cette règle. Fût-elle fort désagréable et placée sous de mauvais auspices … .

Quatre des dix escouades que comptaient les Bataillons d'Exploration avaient été massacrées lors de leur dernière mission, n'offrant même pas un seul survivant à porter aux nues ou à remettre sur pieds. N'offrant même pas un seul cadavre à pleurer et brûler dans un rassemblement fraternel. Tout ce qui restait de ces cent-vingt soldats, c'était le souvenir d'eux quittant le district de Klorane. L'air crispés ou dépités. La boule au ventre tandis que tous s'efforçaient de ne pas se retourner vers les portes de la ville tout en s'éloignant d'elles. Ça et les quelques affaires et chevaux retrouvés par l'escouade du Lieutenant Erwin Smith lors de sa mission de récupération.

Un bel échec en soit.

D'autant plus lorsque l'état-major siégeant à Utopia n'attendait guère qu'un prétexte plus ou moins bon pour dissoudre enfin son corps d'armée le plus mortifère et le plus décrié !

D'autant plus lorsque l'état-major siégeant à Utopia n'attendait guère qu'un prétexte plus ou moins bon pour s'offrir la tête du Capitaine Krieger qui avait présentement l'air de s'en moquer le plus royalement du monde, son visage marqué par les années de service affichant toujours son inénarrable sourire comme s'il se rendait aujourd'hui à la capitale pour y faire des emplettes en compagnie de son subordonné préféré. Sans doute auraient-ils préféré justement. Même si Erwin était bien le seul à trahir son malaise tandis que leur véhicule se stoppait enfin devant le siège des Brigades Spéciales dans le hennissement nerveux des chevaux apparemment rudoyés par un cocher n'ayant pour seule hâte que celle de rentrer chez lui.

Au-dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. Toujours aussi drue. Toujours aussi glaciale tandis que le futur condamné venait de se lever tout en ouvrant la porte, son regard perçant balayant aussitôt les environs tandis qu'un ricanement agita son corps lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur comité d'accueil se résumait aux deux plantons collés devant la porte. Ah elles étaient belles, les Brigades Spéciales … .

« Haut les cœurs Erwin. Si jamais j'arrive à les convaincre que ma tête est plus intéressante que les Bataillons d'Exploration, alors tu en deviendras le treizième leader. Un bon chiffre Erwin, alors haut les cœurs. »

* * *

La Ville Souterraine. Sa puanteur digne des égouts. Sa couche de boue recouvrant continuellement le sol quand bien même elle n'avait plus connue la pluie depuis bien des années. Cet endroit sordide lui donnait envie de se coller la tête contre le mur le plus proche, mais Erwin luttait toutefois de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser trop apparaître son agacement. Sa détresse aussi.

Comme il s'en était douté à l'instant même où lui et le Capitaine Krieger avaient été convoqués à Utopia, ce dernier avait été limogé la veille. Après un entretien de seulement trois heures avec l'état-major. Autant dire que l'affaire avait été expédiée sans la moindre once de discernement, mais si le destin du désormais ancien officier était bel et bien scellé, il n'en n'allait pas de même pour celui de son corps d'armée qui demeurait encore sur la sellette. Soumis aux seuls actes d'un Lieutenant Smith en passe de devenir lui-même Capitaine si jamais il réussissait à prouver sa valeur aux ''sages débris'' siégeant entre trois rangées de mur sans réellement se soucier des êtres de terreur rôdant à des centaines de kilomètres d'eux. Oisifs dérangés souhaitant s'amuser au détriment du blond qui pataugeait donc désormais allègrement dans la merde d'une Cité Souterraine apparemment impossible à reprendre des mains des voyous la peuplant !

« Nettoyez les tréfonds d'Utopia de sa lie et les Bataillons d'Exploration continueront à exister ! »

L'instruction avait claquée dans la grande salle comme un ordre tandis que les regards s'étaient déjà détournés de sa personne pour ne plus se fixer que sur l'un des hauts officiers sortant déjà un jeu de cartes afin que tous pussent enfin s'occuper un peu. Comme un ordre mais surtout comme une exhortation à les divertir en payant de sa personne qu'ils allaient prendre plaisir à voir se débattre dans les miasmes d'une criminalité dont tous se moquaient pourtant éperdument. Enfin, si ça les amusait et que c'était susceptible de rendre service à qui que ce fût le méritant, Erwin allait le faire.

Pas qu'il eut le choix de toutes manières … .

« Nous entrons ici sur le territoire des Doranen, Monsieur, alors vous devriez … vous voyez quoi … . »

Le tout expliqué d'une voix nerveuse par le soldat lui servant d'escorte, celui-ci ayant aussitôt empoigné fermement son fusil tout en tremblant légèrement. Manifestement, ce gamin aurait souhaité se trouver absolument n'importe où sauf ici, et le blond se força alors pour lui offrir son sourire le plus rassurant possible. Une jeune recrue stressée comme pour sa nuit de noce ne lui serait pas vraiment utile, alors autant rationaliser et accroître autant que possible leurs chances … mais leurs chances de quoi au juste ?! Erwin lui-même n'était pas sûr de l'avoir réellement compris, raison pour laquelle il appréciait encore moins ce bourbier dans lequel l'état-major lui avait enfoncé la tête sans pitié. Sans réelles instruction. Et sans l'ombre d'une information utile ! Le môme l'escortant avait toutefois su lui apprendre grossièrement la situation tandis que tous deux avaient cheminé tout en s'enfonçant sous le sol, lui dressant ainsi un portrait bien peu ragoutant de ce qui semblait grouiller sous la surface de la terre.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, deux factions rivales s'affrontaient pour obtenir la mainmise sur la Ville Souterraine. Deux gangs de criminels et de vauriens n'hésitant pas à s'entre-tuer pour une fraction de pouvoir supplémentaire destinée à asseoir leur domination de manière définitive sur les lieux. D'après les dires du gosse, Doranen et Valkerion ne valaient d'ailleurs pas mieux l'un que l'autre en matière de moralité, et c'était donc dans le plus grand des hasards que le blond avait opté pour la première de ces deux factions, descendant aussitôt vers son but en espérant pouvoir jauger des effectifs en présence le plus efficacement possible. Pour trouver une idée aussi, accessoirement … .

Et une idée qu'il allait devoir trouver très vite pour éviter un massacre s'il devait en croire les bruits de combat et les cris de rage qui ne tardèrent pas à rouler entre les murs tandis que les deux hommes s'enfonçaient plus profondément sur le territoire ennemi ! Les petites ruelles parcourant la ville comme autant de veines étaient d'ailleurs tout autant un atout qu'un désavantage à ce stade-là, leur permettant une avancée certes discrète mais pour autant assez lente et hasardeuse. Quoi que, ironiquement, les râles douloureux étaient actuellement le meilleur de leur guide pour les conduire tout droit vers une scène qui tira un hoquet de terreur à la bleusaille tandis que Erwin l'alpagua par le bras pour le tirer en arrière et ainsi se dissimuler derrière un pan de mur miteux. S'offrant par la même occasion un point de vue parfait sur le combat qui se déroulait désormais sous leurs yeux. Et ce même si le mot ''d'exécution'' aurait bien mieux convenu !

Bloqués par un éboulement de pierres provenant sans doute du mur éboulé d'une baraque en ruine toute proche, cinq hommes se battaient avec hargne et désorganisation, deux d'entre eux gisant déjà dans la boue tandis que les deux autres s'échinaient à mettre à terre le dernier homme qui leur menait pourtant la dragée haute malgré sa taille.

Frappant avec une puissance que ne trahissait pas son physique apparemment menu.

Frappant avec une précision qui témoignait par contre parfaitement de ses aptitudes au combat.

« Rivaille ! »

Derrière le blond, le prénom venait d'être soufflé dans un gémissement presque douloureux tandis que le jeune soldat s'était encore plus rencogné contre le mur, s'y plaquant avec application comme s'il souhaitait disparaître entre les parpaings fatigués. Ses mains tremblaient d'ailleurs tant et si bien que la crosse de son fusil grelottait contre le cuir de ses bottes comme un écho au claquement de ses dents.

« Hey calme-toi, ça va aller. Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui sont ces types ? »

Regard paniqué pour toute réponse, et lorsque le bleu recula carrément de plusieurs pas comme piqué par un frelon, Smith comprit aussitôt que le calme régnant désormais sur l'endroit n'était pas bon signe. Tout comme la voix qui s'éleva un instant plus tard dans son dos.

« Tu es sur mon territoire, pécore. Tu as trente secondes pour en dégager ou sinon je t'étale par terre comme les quatre autres. »

Cet inconnu était sérieux à espérer ainsi sa fuite ? Son visage renfrogné semblait en tout cas l'indiquer maintenant que Erwin s'était retourné vers lui, sa haute stature rendant presque une trentaine de centimètres au jeune homme se tenant devant lui sans que cela ne fût suffisant pour vraiment le rassurer. Il émanait de ce ''Rivaille'' quelque chose de sauvage et de dangereux.

Venimeux presque.

« Et à qui ai-je affaire ?

- Le morveux a déjà répondu à ta question. Et il ne te reste plus que vingt secondes … .

- Lieutenant, c'est Rivaille ! Le chef en second des Valkerion ! On ferait mieux de remonter tout de suite à la surface ! » se mit alors à glapir le soldat tandis que sa voix montait progressivement dans les aiguës sous le coup de la peur, ses mains serrant avec force le bras du blond tout autant pour le traîner à sa suite que pour se planquer derrière lui.

« Chef en second des Valkerion hein ? Parfait dans ce cas, plus besoin de me casser la tête pour savoir où commencer ma mission … . Je suppose par contre que tu ne vas pas sagement m'écouter et que tu vas préférer jouer des poings avant toute discussion ?

- Lieutenant vous êtes totalement fou ! Il va nous tuer si on ne dégage pas maintenant ! »

Le gosse semblait vraiment être au bord de l'hystérie tandis que ses ongles se plantaient si fort dans la veste de Erwin que ce dernier les sentait pénétrer désagréablement sa peau, sa main libre venant alors décrocher chacun des doigts du soldat avec calme malgré la tension régnant. Le tout sans quitter Rivaille du regard un seul instant, et ce même lorsqu'il s'adressa à son compagnon d'infortune.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça, tu peux remonter à la surface. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini, alors ne t'embête pas à m'attendre et rejoins plutôt ton baraquement. »

Nouveau glapissement désespéré retentissant dans son dos, et le jeune homme sembla un moment être sur le point de répliquer lorsque le regard de Rivaille le cloua sur place, le faisant littéralement s'étaler tête la première dans la boue lorsqu'il se retourna précipitamment afin de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Une débandade à peine repoussée de quelques secondes vu la vitesse fulgurante qu'il mit à se relever puis courir, le bruit précipité de ses pas ne tardant alors pas à se perdre au loin pour les laisser seul.

Seul face à la main que Erwin tendait désormais en direction de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu en as dans le froc pour oser faire quelque chose comme ça, j'avoue que j'apprécie assez les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent … et tu veux ? »

Prendre la parole ne s'était toutefois pas accompagné d'un serrage de main en bonne et due forme - même pas d'une esquisse de geste en direction du blond à vrai dire - mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure tandis que son bras retombait le long de son corps. Les animaux sauvages étaient toujours difficiles à apprivoiser, même s'ils daignaient ne pas mordre tout de suite.

« Te recruter. D'après ce que j'ai compris de la situation ici, les miliciens des Brigades Spéciales s'amusent à distiller les armes au compte-gouttes dans la Cité Souterraine histoire de vous voir vous écharper pour ces quelques miettes. Tu ne vas pas me faire pas croire qu'un type comme toi se contente de cette situation … ?

- Un type comme moi ? » reprit Rivaille d'une voix détachée et apparemment habituelle, ses deux bras se croisant bientôt sur son torse sans chercher à dissimuler le matériel militaire qu'il portait sur lui. L'équipement tridimensionnel n'était de toutes façons pas discret, même si cela n'enlevait rien aux capacités d'observation de son interlocuteur.

« Tu as la mort au fond des yeux, que dirais-tu d'aller la propager à l'extérieur des murs ? De casser du titan à la place de s'acharner sur des pauvres types qui rampent ici sans aucune fierté ? A moins que tu n'aies peur ? Ou alors que tu ne te complaises dans la boue ? »

Attaque à peine voilée mais terriblement osée, débitée d'un ton si calme et détaché qu'ils auraient présentement pu parler du prix des patates sur le marché.

Défi plus que risqué si jamais cet homme se révélait plus instable que son air blasé.

« Nhh … j'avoue que l'idée me tente bien, mais garde tes défis puériles pour toi. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver pour un rien, tiens-toi le pour dit. »

Clair, net, précis. Sans un mot plus haut que l'autre ni véritable signe d'intérêt. Rivaille s'éloignait d'ailleurs déjà du Lieutenant sans un regard en arrière, ses pas se dirigeant vers la place centrale permettant de quitter la ville basse pour rallier Utopia.

« Inutile de perdre du temps Lieutenant Erwin Smith, je suis prêt à partir sur le champ. Ce sont tes supérieurs qui vont apprécier tes méthodes … . »

Sagacité était apparemment maîtresse sur leurs têtes respectives.

Sur celle de Erwin pour avoir su analyser correctement les va-et-vient de lourdes caisses en bois qu'il avait pu surprendre pendant ces deux jours passés dans les locaux de la Police Militaire. Pour avoir compris en un instant que les voyous fatigués de ce taudis ne tenaient certainement debout que grâce au charisme d'une poignée d'hommes dont faisait partie Rivaille. Rivaille qui avait embrassé ces déductions en un instant tout en servant déjà ses propres projets.

Et ce même si le-dit Erwin ne put s'empêcher de tiquer sur l'air vaguement satisfait qui retroussa un instant les lèvres de sa nouvelle recrue … .

* * *

« Nous nous sommes finalement débarrassé de ce Rivaille. Avec un peu de chance, il sera bouffé par un titan dès sa première mission et son cas sera définitivement réglé … .

- J'avoue que ce Smith a été étonnement utile dans cette affaire, à croire qu'il y tient vraiment à ses Bataillons d'Exploration !

- Pour sûr qu'il y tient, ce mec a l'air d'être aussi fêlé que Krieger !

- Krieger, Krieger, Krieger … au moins ce vieil emmerdeur ne viendra plus nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. D'autant plus que Smith n'a pas l'air d'être de sa trempe : bien trop policé pour oser foutre ses mains dans la merde ! Sans compter que s'il a le malheur de faire confiance à l'autre chien fou, il ne tardera pas à se faire poignarder dans le dos … . »

Une funeste perspective qui sembla un moment figer l'assistance dans le silence, ces quelques officiers de l'état-major semblant alors cogiter sur tous les bienfaits du départ de ce démon souterrain.

Un fou et un inconscient. Ces deux qualificatifs ne faisaient absolument aucun doute dans leurs esprits.

« Par contre, j'ai l'impression que le Général Zackley tire la gueule depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle. »

Nouveau silence planant sur la pièce. Plus lourd cette fois-ci.

Ou comment espérer ne pas avoir fait une belle connerie en laissant Rivaille s'échapper avec un mec certes raillé mais néanmoins suffisamment doué pour être toujours en vie malgré ses excursions extra-muros … .


	2. Ch2 - Changements

**Titre : **De lames et de sang

**Résumé :** Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre.

**Rating :** M, toujours pour viser large même s'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre susceptible de mériter ce rating ... si ce n'est le langage pas toujours très châtié de Rivaille !

**Disclaimer : **Shingekin no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. Le Capitaine Krieger et les membres de l'état-major sont à moi.

**NdA : **En publiant un premier chapitre non-centré sur un couple, je craignais quelque peu de passer à l'as et de n'intéresser personne, mais je suis ravie de voir que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je remercie donc chaudement les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent et me soutiennent, ça fait réellement plaisir :)

Nem's : un énorme merci pour tes commentaires enthousiastes, ça m'a énormément touchée ! J'étais souriante comme une quiche de Noël (voui voui, il peut y avoir des quiches de Noël !) et ça m'a filé une pêche du tonnerre. J'espère donc que cette suite saura te plaire et nourrir ton intérêt, sans compter que ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un partager ma vision de Rivaille qui n'est pas qu'un maniaque badass mais qui a aussi une vraie personnalité pointant le nez sous son pragmatisme blasé. Et je te remercie aussi pour les corrections ! J'essaye de me relire au mieux afin de dénicher toutes les fautes mais il y en a toujours qui passe au travers du filet, alors n'hésite pas si tu en retrouves dans les chapitres ! Que la Rivaille Attitude soit avec toi (obligée de te quoter parce que j'ai adoré cette phrase XD) !

Ah et ... c'est où qu'il faut demander une visite Heichou Fury parce que je veux *_*

Lottie : merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère donc que cette suite te plaira également ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**DE LAMES ET DE SANG**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Changements**_

_« Rien n'est permanent, sauf le changement. » __Héraclite d'Ephèse _

La pluie tombait toujours, aucun changement.

Détrempant lentement les vêtements d'un homme plus petit et à la chevelure bien plus sombre que celle du Capitaine Krieger, son air fermé contrastant plus encore avec la bonhomie quotidienne de l'ancien officier n'ayant désormais même plus droit à son seul titre. L'honneur ne nourrissait de toutes façons pas son homme. L'espoir non plus en ces temps troublés.

Et pourtant de l'espoir, il en fallait une bonne dose pour oser monter dans le véhicule qui les conduirait jusqu'aux confins du mur Sina avant de les y abandonner, comme pour trahir la volonté des habitants les plus intérieurs de ne pas se souiller trop près des titans.

Et pourtant de l'espoir, il en fallait une bonne dose pour oser ainsi s'aventurer avec l'une des ''vermines'' les plus connues de la Ville Souterraine. Son simple nom suffisant à déclencher des frissons alors que bien des hommes ne l'avaient même pas reconnu en le croisant à Utopia. Pas qu'ils y aient passé beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci avait toutefois plus que largement suffit à Erwin pour se rendre compte que le visage de Rivaille était totalement inconnu des masses. Inconnu et certainement méconnu.

Cruelle ironie au point que le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si ce simple nom n'avait pas été instrumentalisé.

Pour mâter les gens vivant sous terre.

Pour mâter le peuple.

Pour mâter le commun des soldats.

Rumeurs et faits d'armes étaient bien souvent confrères dans la sape des masses.

« Ne tire pas une tête pareille Smith, tu auras tout le temps d'évaluer mes capacités dès que nous aurons quitté la Capitale. Sans compter que la peur inspirée par la vérité est tellement plus jouissive que celle qui ne repose que sur des mensonges … . »

Cet homme avait décidément l'esprit plus aiguisé que ce que sa réputation de brute pouvait laisser présager, et Erwin se força alors aussitôt à reprendre contenance afin d'afficher l'air le plus neutre possible. Si son angélisme enfantin n'avait pas été exterminé par le sang et les batailles depuis bien des années, sans doute se serait-il offusqué de cette substitution entre peur et respect. Seuls ceux habitués à goûter aux deux pouvaient comprendre ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à approuver d'un simple signe de tête entendu, mettant ainsi fin à cet ersatz de conversation avant même qu'elle ne débutât vraiment.

Krieger n'aurait certainement pas renié pareille recrue s'il avait eu la chance de la croiser.

« J'avoue tout de même que je pensais que tu serais plus difficile à convaincre. »

Simple observation n'appelant pas réellement de rebondissements, et ce même si Rivaille lui offrit aussitôt un bref rictus soulevant un instant la commissure gauche de ses lèvres avant de retrouver son habituel faciès. Sans ajouter le moindre mot. Il n'avait de toutes manières pas à convaincre qui que ce fût justement.

Dessein était leitmotiv personnel … .

Et ce même si à défaut de se justifier, l'homme crut toutefois bon de mettre certaines choses au clair après plusieurs minutes de ce silence de nouveau revenu.

« Ne te leurre tout de même pas Smith, je ne te fais pas confiance non plus. L'insigne des Bataillons d'Exploration que tu portes a largement joué en ta faveur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je laisserais ma vie entre tes mains. Après tout, tu connais la situation présente dans le mur Sina, non ?

- En fait, non. Justement. Certains aspects semblent effectivement être évidents mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je prétendrais comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui se passe entre Utopia et sa Ville Souterraine. » confessa Erwin sans en éprouver aucune gêne, préférant ainsi largement se renseigner plutôt que de feindre une inexistante connaissance.

Honnêteté si franche et spontanée que le regard de Rivaille se fit alors infiniment plus perçant lorsqu'il s'abîma de nouveau sur le blond. Le détaillant un si long moment que Smith en vint bientôt à se demander si ce fauve assis en face de lui ne détenait pas le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit. Une pensée étrange et qui aurait pu se révéler angoissante mais pourtant, son interlocuteur n'éveillait nullement en lui ce genre de sensations.

Ni de par son comportement abrupt, ni de par son regard infiniment trop perspicace.

Malgré toute sa logique, Erwin n'arrivait pas à éprouver de défiance à son égard … .

« Tu es décidément bien étrange comme type, je me demande de quelle poubelle Krieger a pu te sortir. Je me demande également combien de temps ton petit numéro fonctionnera … . Longtemps, sans doute. Tu joues si bien les abrutis que les merdeux de l'état-major ne penseront pas un seul instant à se méfier de toi.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Je ne complimente jamais Smith, j'affirme. Par contre, évite justement de jouer à ça avec moi parce que ça me donne envie de te coller mon poing dans la gueule. Ne commets pas l'erreur que d'autres ont commise avant toi, ce serait réellement dommage de _me_ perdre. »

Le ''me'' avait été soufflé d'une bien étrange manière tandis que les deux hommes se défiaient désormais du regard, et Erwin ne put alors retenir un long frisson d'excitation de dévaler son échine pour secouer tout son corps. Toute son âme également.

Putain que c'était jouissif de se retrouver en face d'un tel homme !

D'un tel homme capable de le cerner en seulement quelques instants.

D'un tel homme capable d'énoncer certaines attaques sans toutefois faire naître de réelle suspicion.

Soudainement, le blond comprenait plus nettement pourquoi ses supérieurs avaient été si soulagés de se débarrasser de Rivaille.

Soudainement, le blond se félicitait encore davantage d'avoir pu lui-même le récupérer … .

Quand est-ce que cette simple bataille pour la survie de l'Humanité avait muté en un tel affrontement politique où les mots valaient désormais plus que les actes ? Où chaque pas en avant vers la Liberté pouvait être le dernier tant ils progressaient désormais sur un terrain hautement miné ? Erwin lui-même n'avait pas vu ce danger arriver mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il comptait bien se battre comme un diable pour assainir cette situation !

Comme un diable … .

Oui décidément, Rivaille était le meilleur allié qu'il pût trouver.

* * *

Ils chevauchaient depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant.

Comme l'avait supposé Smith, leur véhicule les avait effectivement abandonné sitôt arrivé au mur Sina afin qu'ils pussent tous deux récupérer des montures pour effectuer la fin du trajet jusqu'au quartier général des Bataillons d'Exploration. Une donnée qui n'était absolument pas un soucis aux yeux du blond. Bien au contraire.

Alternant entre galop de pointe et trot plus calme. Quittant quelque fois leurs selles afin de s'envoler grâce à leurs équipements tridimensionnels lorsqu'ils traversaient les forêts se trouvant sur leur passage. C'était sans doute là le tout premier test que Smith voulait faire passer à Rivaille et sans surprise aucune, celui-ci l'avait franchi haut la main. Faisant preuve d'une telle aisance dans les airs que le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que cet homme n'avait pas appris la manœuvre seul dans les bas-fonds d'Utopia.

Ses mouvements étaient bien trop précis pour ça. Trop méthodiques. Trop militaires presque, tant chacun de ses mouvements semblait être soigneusement calculé afin d'être strictement utile, poussant ainsi la rentabilité de son équipement à un point frôlant le mathématique. Économiser gaz et acrobaties inutiles étaient pourtant le défi principal des jeunes recrues en général, et certains soldats aguerris en étaient même toujours à ce stade-là. Mais pas Rivaille. Pas cet homme qu'on lui avait présenté comme un simple agitateur mais dont la rigueur sur tous les points faisait bien davantage penser à l'armée.

Alors quoi ? Déserteur ? Renvoyé ? Planqué fuyant le front ?

Difficile à croire vu la force de caractère se dégageant de ses paroles comme de ses actes, et pourtant Erwin cogitait toujours lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'établir le camp à la nuit tombée. Frêles tentes montées à l'abri d'un arbre colossal afin d'éviter la prise du vent. Force de l'habitude consistant à toujours choisir un endroit bénéficiant d'un refuge en hauteur tout proche. Une mission extra-muros les aurait toutefois conduit à s'installer sur une branche à la fois haute et massive - endroit stratégique pour lequel Rivaille avait d'ailleurs opté instinctivement lorsque le blond avait annoncé qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit - mais ce dernier avait préféré leur octroyer un minimum de confort vu la sécurité apportée par les murs.

Sans compter qu'en choisissant ainsi un endroit posté à terre, allumer un feu allait être possible ! Réflexion qui aurait pu paraître triviale mais qui relevait pourtant du bon sens lorsque la température nocturne flirtait avec les zéro degrés.

« Dis-moi Rivaille, est-ce que tu as été formé militairement à la maîtrise de l'équipement tridimensionnel ? »

Question qu'il fallait bien poser tant elle le taraudait, d'autant plus que la réponse n'engageait pas forcément à confidence … ou presque. Ne pas éprouver de défiance à l'égard de cet homme n'indiquait pas non plus que Erwin lui accordait sa confiance.

« Cette information t'est-elle réellement utile ? Peu importe où et comment j'ai appris, le fait est que je sais largement me débrouiller dans les airs.

- Largement oui … peut-être trop d'ailleurs. D'où ma question. Ne crois pas que j'apprécie de jouer ainsi les curieux, mais j'aimerais simplement en savoir suffisamment sur toi pour pouvoir te faire confiance.

- Sainte Patience, Krieger … je me demande réellement comment il a pu supporter un mec dans ton genre pendant si longtemps. »

Le tout prononcé d'un ton froid et détaché. Tout autant que sa première réponse au pragmatisme exacerbé. Le pire étant bien que le Capitaine Smith n'était pas fondamentalement en désaccord avec cette manière de penser, mais plutôt n'appréciait-il pas vraiment cette aura de secrets si opaque qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle lui embrouillait ses propres sens. Sans compter que ce n'était pas la première fois que Rivaille faisait allusion à Krieger … .

« Et oui, je connais Krieger, inutile de poser la question. »

Touché.

Coulé.

La perspicacité de cet homme en était presque … .

« Désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sommet atteint par le fait qu'en plus, Erwin se sentait presque transparent face à lui ! Le blond ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à le dissimuler, se contentant de hocher affirmativement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Je n'irais pas vraiment jusqu'à dire désagréable, je dirais plutôt ''dérangeant''.

- Nous réfléchissons pourtant de la même manière, Smith. La seule différence, c'est que toi tu dissimules tes déductions derrière ton air affable. Je ne dis d'ailleurs pas que c'est un défaut, bien au contraire. »

Comme deux pendants d'une même réflexion … .

Si sa nouvelle recrue connaissait Krieger, se pouvait-il que ce fût l'ancien officier qui l'ait formé ? Voire qui se fût arrangé pour que ses deux poulains se rencontrassent le jour où lui-même se retrouverait hors course ? C'était sans doute extrapoler un peu loin que de penser cela, mais ça n'empêcha pas Erwin de conserver soigneusement cette idée dans un coin de son esprit.

« Arrête de réfléchir Smith, tu ne trouveras pas la réponse par toi-même. On n'accorde pas sa confiance à quelqu'un en fonction des informations qu'on possède sur lui mais en fonction de ce qu'il nous inspire.

- Tu as sans doute raison, alors disons que je réserve mon jugement jusqu'au jour où je te verrai affronter un titan. Il n'y a que face à la mort qu'un homme se révèle vraiment.

- Enfin une parole sensée Erwin. Au moins comme ça, nous sommes sûrs que nous attendons la même chose pour nous décider vraiment sur l'autre. »

Regards échangés. Entendus. Égaux en détermination et en droiture.

Oui vraiment, Erwin se félicitait d'avoir récupéré Rivaille … .


	3. Ch3 - Dans la nuit

**Titre : **De lames et de sang

**Résumé** : Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre.

**Rating :** M pour Rivaille ... ce mec est toujours autant poète !

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. Krieger et l'état-major sont à moi.

**NdA :** Joyeux Noël à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me suivent dans cette aventure :)

Nem's : Ton commentaire est arrivé comme un cadeau de Noël à mes yeux, je t'en remercie donc infiniment ! J'avoue avoir quelque peu craint de t'avoir perdue en chemin avec le second chapitre, mais je suis absolument ravie de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça fait vraiment mais vraiment plaisir de recevoir des commentaires comme les tiens, si détaillés et si construits, c'est un vrai retour qui m'aide également à progresser dans cette fic ! En te lisant, je me suis d'ailleurs rendue compte que mon chapitre 2 n'avait pas été très clair : lorsque Rivaille et Erwin passent à cheval, ils sont toujours sur la route du QG et non pas en opération. J'ai donc modifié légèrement le chapitre afin de le repréciser, merci à toi !

Ah Rivaille ... ce personnage est une ''vraie personne'' à mes yeux, parce que je trouve qu'il a vraiment un côté extrêmement réaliste : il a des défauts qui tachent tout autant que des qualités, il est très équilibré et fin d'esprit. L'interpréter est un véritable jeu d'équilibriste pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges faciles de ses traits marquants, mais c'est également un régal. Même si cette ambivalence est moins marquée chez Erwin, elle n'en demeure pas moins présente également comme tu le soulignes aussi, ce qui leur forge une dynamique juste excellente ! Un Erwin d'ailleurs un peu ''en retrait'' comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, mais de même que Mike qui apparait ici ne correspond pas entièrement à ce qu'on voit de lui en 850, notre Captain America a également besoin de murir sur certains points. Même si je n'ai pas précisé d'années à cette fic, je la situe environ vers 840, ce qui leur laisse à tous une marge de manœuvre pour grandir ... toutes blagues à part XD

Concernant certains détails, il y en a qui seront expliqués plus tard (comme par exemple les capacités de Rivaille à cheval) et d'autres qui seront abordés au moyen de flash-back vu que c'est un procédé que j'apprécie assez. Quoi qu'il en soit, la trame principale de cette fic (donc le ''but'' et ses étapes cruciales) est effectivement déjà prévue, il n'y a que les détails et la ''petite histoire'' qui naissent au fur et à mesure. Et concernant un éventuel couple ... tu me poses une colle x) Initialement, je n'ai pas prévu de couple dans cette fic vu que je préfère m'attacher à l'histoire de Rivaille et son évolution dans les Bataillons d'Exploration, mais sait-on jamais ? Peut-être que les choses se mettront ainsi en place entre eux, mais ça restera alors assez anecdotique.

Et sur ce, j'espère ne rien avoir oublié et je te souhaite donc d'apprécier ce chapitre autant que les deux premiers ! Il est un peu court parce que ne décrivant qu'une seule action, mais le quatre est déjà écrit et ne nécessite que quelques corrections, aussi arrivera-t-il rapidement pour plonger tout ce petit monde dans un rythme plus ''titanesque'' ! A bientôt donc, jeune recrue !

Et surtout, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**DE LAMES ET DE SANG**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Dans la nuit**_

« Erwin, tu es sûr que rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit est la meilleure des solutions ? »

La voix basse s'était à peine entendue dans ce couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, mais elle avait toutefois suffit à arrêter le sus-nommé en plein vol.

Le blond aussi s'était fait la réflexion que débarquer au Quartier Général des Bataillons d'Exploration en pleine nuit était sans doute maladroit. Sans aucun doute même. Pas que ceux qui étaient désormais devenus ses hommes ne fussent pas capables de se passer de sa présence, mais plutôt n'appréciait-il absolument pas l'idée de rentrer ainsi en douce. Comme un gamin se glissant chez lui après avoir fait le mur. Comme un soldat ayant abandonné voire même sacrifié son supérieur entre les griffes d'un état-major n'attendant que ça. Si perdre Krieger était un coup dur pour lui, il était évident que cela le serait également pour l'intégralité des soldats qui avaient dû croiser les doigts en attendant leur retour.

Mais Erwin revenait seul.

Seul avec un parfait inconnu n'inspirant pas forcément confiance au premier regard. Ni au deuxième. Et toujours pas à tous ceux suivant ensuite … . Un avis apparemment partagé par un Mike qui se contentait pour une fois de renifler cette nouvelle tête de loin, son air soupçonneux soulignant avec acidité ce que Smith craignait lui-même depuis le début … .

Comment ses hommes allaient-ils accepter l'arrivée d'une vermine notoire parmi eux ?

D'un type jaugeant les autres, certes avec véracité mais surtout avec cynisme ?

D'un type que leur nouveau Capitaine ramenait lui-même et en personne, comme s'il lui déroulait le tapis rouge alors qu'il n'avait jamais passé l'épreuve du feu ni même fréquenté la formation militaire basique ?

« Et où est Krieger ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé à Utopia ? »

Non. Pas cette question. Pas cette question que Erwin redoutait tellement que son visage dut nettement en accuser le coup puisque Mike secoua aussitôt la tête en signe de dénégation, ouvrant la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser. Ses poings nerveusement serrés attestaient qu'il avait sans doute quelques paroles peu élogieuses sur le bout de la langue, mais il sut toutefois s'abstenir.

« L'état-major l'a viré après seulement trois heures de réunion, il était évident que leur décision était de toutes façons déjà prise.

- Et nous ?

- Les Bataillons continuent à exister et j'en prends le commandement. Je comptais l'annoncer aux hommes demain matin à la première heure. Et ce même si ça risque d'en perturber plus d'un.

- Perturber ? Tu déconnes ou quoi ?! Tu pars avec Krieger et tu reviens avec … . Aaahh Erwin, on aurait dû s'en tenir à notre première idée et monter en force à Utopia, ils auraient peut-être reculé devant notre nombre ! » s'emporta finalement Mike malgré ses efforts flagrants pour ne pas littéralement exploser. Depuis le début de leur formation commune, le blond s'était pourtant assagi d'une manière assez hallucinante, et ce même si les réminiscences du jeune homme colérique qu'il avait été resurgissaient parfois.

« Les agresser de la sorte n'aurait fait que condamner les Bataillons, d'autant plus que l'état-major n'attendait que ça. Krieger s'est sacrifié pour nous, nous devrions lui en être reconnaissant à la place de douter de sa décision. »

Erwin Smith. Toujours si calme et réfléchi. Toujours si apte à se détacher des événements pour mieux les encaisser sans broncher. Le blond n'était pas devenu le favori de leur désormais ancien Capitaine pour sa belle gueule mais vraiment pour ses capacités !

« Je sais très bien que tu as raison, mais j'ai juste du mal à encaisser ce qui s'est passé. Ces espèces de …

- Non Mike, ne le dis pas justement. Ça ne nous avancerait à rien de toutes façons. Mais laisse-moi plutôt te présenter Rivaille, notre nouvelle recrue. Rivaille, voici Mike Zakarius. »

Un Rivaille qui n'avait pas bronché de toute la discussion, son expression blasée laissant présumer qu'il se foutait totalement des paroles que les deux blonds avaient échangées, et ce quand bien même Erwin se demandait si c'était réellement le cas. Ça n'aurait pas été son genre en tout cas … .

« Rivaille hein ? Tu viens de quelle section ? De quel bataillon d'entraînement ? »

Silence pour toute réponse, la cible de ce flot de questions ne prenant même pas la peine de feindre un quelconque air intéressé par cette ersatz de conversation à sens unique. Une première approche qui était loin d'être la meilleure vu la situation, et Smith décida donc de répondre à sa place lorsque le silence fit mine de s'éterniser.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Mike.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire que c'est compliqué : tu pars avec Krieger et tu reviens avec un mec notoirement connu dans Sina pour être un agitateur ! Tu peux expliquer ça Erwin ?! »

Notoirement connu dans Sina pour être un agitateur … .

Merde, Erwin avait totalement oublié que Mike était effectivement originaire de Stohess et qu'une partie de sa famille y habitait encore, lui permettant ainsi de garder un certain contact avec le district de son enfance. Le district et ses rumeurs.

Si Mike connaissait le nom de Rivaille et ce qui y était associé, combien de personnes seraient-elles également dans ce cas ? Une ? Cinq ? Dix ? Davantage ?

En rapatriant ainsi cette nouvelle recrue avec lui, le Capitaine devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce qu'en penseraient ses soldats - ou si peu - mais y être désormais confronté lui rappelait une réalité contre laquelle il était impossible de lutter : pour le bien de tous, il allait devoir endurer les doutes et les questionnements. Sans rien pouvoir vraiment éclaircir. Sans rien pouvoir révéler qui mettrait qui que ce fût en danger.

Prendre Rivaille avec lui était de son entière responsabilité. S'expliquer était déjà une manière de partager ce risque.

« Je suis ton supérieur Mike, je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Rivaille fait désormais partie des Bataillons d'Exploration et sera traité comme n'importe quel autre soldat. Si jamais il n'est qu'un ''agitateur'' incapable de se débrouiller hors des murs, alors il mourra hors des murs. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas moyen de tricher face aux titans, cela devrait suffire à te rassurer. »

Des bêtes. Dénués de toute intelligence. Dénués de tous sentiments.

Comme ils l'avaient évoqué avec le jeune homme la veille durant leur chevauchée, la rencontre avec ces créatures serait en effet la meilleure manière de se jauger. De s'intégrer. Ou de mourir dans les pires des conditions juste pour prouver qu'ils en étaient capables … .

« J'annoncerai ces deux nouvelles demain matin à la première heure, je te charge donc de réunir l'intégralité des hommes - combattants comme soutiens - dans la cour pour 8h30. Je verrai les gradés et chefs d'équipe dans mon bureau au préalable pour leur expliquer la nouvelle, merci de transmettre le message.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Erwin … .

- Je sais ce que je fais Mike, alors inutile de t'inquiéter pour rien. A demain. »

Et sans rien ajouter, Smith tourna aussitôt les talons afin de rejoindre son bureau justement, le bruit des bottes de Rivaille sur le sol lui confirmant que ce dernier le suivait déjà.

Savait-il réellement ce qu'il faisait ? Il espérait en tout cas … réponse qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas formuler devant qui que ce fût, de peur de perdre la confiance de ses hommes. Il espérait. Il croyait en Rivaille. Il sentait en lui quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait de toutes manières pas expliquer.

« Je te trouve bien silencieux depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

- Cette conversation n'était pas la mienne. »

Pragmatique. Comme toujours.

Et sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés dans la pièce, Erwin ferma de suite la porte derrière lui, retirant sa veste d'uniforme qui vint s'échouer sur le dossier de sa chaise tandis que lui termina sa course sur l'assise confortable. Le cuir moelleux lui rappelant sa fatigue alors que Rivaille ouvrait déjà la bouche. Sans pitié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire demain ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Le mien ... » éclaircit le jeune homme sans détourner son attention de la fenêtre, son regard allant et venant sur les bâtiments s'étalant sous ses yeux comme s'il cherchait déjà à appréhender l'endroit. « Est-ce que tu vas envoyer balader tes hommes de la même manière que ce blond qui nous a ''accueilli'' ou alors est-ce que tu comptes te répandre en explications ?

- Il n'y a aucune explication à donner à qui que ce soit … . »

Voix lasse mais néanmoins déterminée. Silence à peine brisé par le cliquetis perpétuel de la trotteuse de l'imposante horloge qui occupait l'un des murs. Malgré les cernes lui mangeant le visage, le regard d'Erwin demeurait droit, braqué dans celui de son interlocuteur qui venait justement de se retourner comme pour le jauger une fois encore.

« Lorsque tu seras officiellement intégré aux Bataillons d'Exploration demain, tu deviendras alors un soldat comme tous les autres, un soldat prêt à donner sa vie et son cœur pour l'Humanité. Ce qui implique que même si je vais bien évidement garder un œil sur toi et m'assurer de tes compétences avant toutes autres choses, tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur pour autant. Lorsque tu seras déclaré apte, tu iras en expédition extra-muros comme n'importe quel soldat. Face aux titans et face au risque d'y perdre ta vie. Comme n'importe quel soldat. »

Toute ignoble qu'elle fût, la guerre - surtout contre des ennemis décérébrés - avait en effet cet avantage : elle mettait tout le monde à égalité. Aux pieds du même mur. Dans la même merde. Soumis à la même mort.

« Alors si jamais tu ne t'en sens pas capable ou que tu préfères reculer, tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour m'en avertir. Si jamais tu te désistes, tu seras libre de quitter ce QG et de partir où tu le souhaites, ça ne sera plus mon soucis. Mais si jamais tu te décides à avancer avec nous, alors il n'y aura plus aucune échappatoire. Plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Jusqu'à la victoire ou jusqu'à la mort. Réfléchis donc bien Rivaille, parce que les titans sont des ennemis impitoyables.

- Tu m'as l'air de l'être tout autant. »

Impitoyable. Déterminé. Prêt à tous les sacrifices également.

Le chef idéal pour diriger ces Bataillons de fêlés qu'il semblait être sur le point de rejoindre. Définitivement. Sa main se tendant alors en direction du blond comme pour lui rendre enfin ce geste qu'il avait esquissé dans les bas fonds.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas ma confiance, Erwin, mais tu as déjà mon attention. Concrétise tes paroles et tu obtiendras alors mon respect. »

Poignée de mains valait quelque fois plus que long discours.

En tout cas celle-ci venait effectivement de sceller leur premier pas.


	4. Ch4 - Sur ta nuque

**Titre : **De lames et de sang

**Résumé :** Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre.

**Rating :** M ... parce que Rivaille n'est toujours pas décidé à soigner son langage !

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. Il n'y a que deux-trois PNJs qui soient à moi.

**NdA :** Bonne année à tous ! Et voici donc le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**DE LAMES ET DE SANG**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Sur ta nuque**_

Carcasses fumantes et cadavres sanglants.

Beaucoup résumaient les expéditions extra-muros à ces deux seuls points, mais elles constituaient pourtant bien davantage. Elles représentaient des avancées, même minimes, même infimes. Elles entretenaient la combativité des soldats de tous rangs. Elles ravivaient l'espoir tel un souffle attisant des braises timides et en passe de mourir au creux de l'âtre.

Les expéditions extra-muros étaient importantes malgré leur caractère mortifère.

Et aujourd'hui, Dame Faucheuse avait indéniablement porté son regard de l'autre côté du règne vivant, s'abattant bien davantage sur la barre titan de l'échelle alimentaire que sur la barre humaine.

Trois morts et dix-sept blessés. Pour la plupart superficiellement.

Neuf titans se désagrégeant toujours dans la vapeur propre à leur race.

Ce n'était certes pas l'expédition parfaite mais putain, le Major Erwin ne s'en sentait pas moins à la limite même de l'hystérie ! Intérieure et contenue mais néanmoins puissante au point qu'un sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres depuis de longues minutes déjà, résistant même aux rapports terre-à-terre d'un Mike qui exhortait à la prudence malgré leur réussite. Prudence contre-balancée par Hanji qui sautait presque sur place tout en passant en revue le moral des troupes et leurs éventuels petits bobos. La brune ne mit d'ailleurs que quelques instants avant de s'en prendre à sa victime favorite et bientôt, ce fut un véritable cabri surexcité qui commença à danser autour d'un Rivaille totalement impassible. Son regard ne s'attardant même pas un instant sur elle, préférant parcourir encore et toujours la forêt à la recherche d'un potentiel danger.

« Je sais que je vais me répéter mais tu as été formidable, Rivaille ! On a eu que trois morts alors qu'on a allongé neuf titans ! Tu te rends compte, neuf titans !

- Nhh …

- Élémentaire mon cher Rivaille, j'allais d'ailleurs te le dire si tu ne m'avais pas devancée ! Mais … waouh quoi ! T'es arrivé depuis à peine un mois et tu fais déjà des miracles, Erwin a vraiment eu l'œil !

- Seulement un mois, hein ? C'est bizarre parce qu'à force de t'entendre jacter, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait déjà des années. »

Ou comment stopper une balle à rebonds en seulement quelques mots … . Hanji en avait d'ailleurs basculé la tête sur le côté tandis que son visage arborait désormais un air interrogatif, scrutant avec attention ce prodige à l'élocution souvent trop acérée.

« C'est une taquinerie, hein ? C'est qu'on a quelque fois du mal à savoir avec toi mais bon, tant que tu ne m'assènes pas ton regard ''j'bouffe un titan tous les matins à mon p'tit-dej'' alors je vais considérer que c'est juste une plaisanterie ! Quoi que, c'est en fait tout à fait impossible de manger un titan vu que leurs corps partent en fumée sitôt qu'ils sont morts, et je ne suis pas sûre non plus que ce soit très appétissant, mais quand même je …

- Hanji, tais-toi. Prépare-toi plutôt à lever le camp avec les blessés, c'est eux qui vont partir en premier avec le gros des hommes. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de placer une nouvelle ânerie, Rivaille bondit aussitôt de la branche où il était posté afin de rejoindre Smith qui expliquait les derniers détails concernant le retour aux membres les plus gradés présents, tenant ainsi un micro-briefing rapide et efficace afin de pouvoir se replier sans tenter le diable. Leur mission était une franche réussite, aussi traîner ici n'aurait-il constitué qu'une erreur dictée par la fierté. Une réalité dont tous les ''anciens'' étaient bien conscients, et ce même si les plus jeunes auraient bien voulu forcer leurs chances en allant plus loin dans les bois.

« … Bien, vous levez donc le camp dans cinq minutes. Moi je reste en arrière avec Rivaille et cinq hommes pour couvrir votre retour et voir si le piège d'Hanji fonctionne.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester alors que c'est MON piège ? »

L'excitée de service n'avait pas mis longtemps pour revenir rôder auprès de son supérieur, et le blond étouffa alors un soupir tirant plus vers l'entendu que vers le réellement fatigué. Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux ans que la brune était sous son commandement, et Erwin devait bien avouer que ses facéties quotidiennes étaient un véritable bol d'air pur dans l'enfer de leur quotidien. Même sa ''nouvelle recrue'' tiré des bas-fonds ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, et ce même si le Capitaine avait ouvertement craint que ces deux caractères-là ne fissent des étincelles. D'autant plus lorsque Hanji avait littéralement sauté sur Rivaille sitôt qu'il était arrivé au QG des Bataillons d'Exploration ! Le détaillant sous tous les angles et le pressant de question tout en le qualifiant déjà d'un « on dirait un chat sauvage que tu nous as ramené ! » qui en avait fait frémir plus d'un vu l'air renfrogné du-dit chat sauvage.

Et pourtant depuis un mois, ces deux-là n'avaient même pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. La brune harcelant régulièrement sa victime préférée sans que Rivaille ne la rejetât vraiment, se contentant de l'envoyer bouler de temps à autre. Comme pour … oui, comme pour la taquiner ! Pour retrouver un peu de son espace vital sans doute également, mais Hanji le prenait toujours bien et revenait donc inexorablement à la charge dans ce qui s'était rapidement transformé en un manège apparemment bien rodé. Tant qu'ils s'entendaient bien - et à plus fort raison que le ''chat sauvage'' ne faisait pas de vagues - tout était de toutes manières parfait aux yeux de Erwin.

Réellement parfait vu les résultats hallucinants de Rivaille d'ailleurs !

Au point que pas mal de jeunes soldats en étaient tout naturellement venu à le vouvoyer avec respect en dépit de tout grade les séparant de lui, lui témoignant bien souvent plus de déférence qu'à certains de leurs réels chefs de section. Sans doute que l'efficacité et la droiture de ce prodige y étaient pour beaucoup … . En tout cas et même si les rumeurs étaient allées bon train lors de son arrivée, c'était bel et bien ses capacités qui avaient suffit à les faire taire rapidement, ses actes suffisant à en imposer sur son passé bien trouble de toutes manières.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Hanji, j'ai besoin de toi avec le convoi des blessés. Sern a été assez gravement touché et je crains que sa blessure ne se ré-ouvre pendant le trajet. Cora non plus n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, alors je préfère que ce soit toi qui veilles sur eux. »

Acquiescements agitant une longue queue de cheval, et la brune sembla finalement se joindre à l'avis de son supérieur. Après tout en tant que scientifique, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un médecin vu que ces derniers n'approchaient bien évidemment jamais du front !

« D'accord d'accord, je vais te les bichonner jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rendu à bon port ! Mais toi, tu as plutôt intérêt à noter les résultats obtenus dans TOUS leurs détails ou sinon, jte botte le cul !

- Hanji, est-ce que tu crois que tu apprendras à te tenir un jour ? » souffla alors Erwin tandis qu'un franc rire agitait déjà tous les présents, d'autant plus à la vue de cette jeune femme agitant un doigt menaçant sous le nez de l'officier. Vraiment mais vraiment, elle était impayable ! « Prépare plutôt ta meilleure bouteille pour le retour, parce que je compte bien monnayer les informations que je vais obtenir ! »

Ah ça, la brune ne s'y était pas attendue ! Au point que son doigt resta un instant en suspend dans l'air avant que ses poings ne vinssent se coller victorieusement sur ses hanches.

« Compte sur moi ! Et maintenant ouste, tu nous fais perdre du temps à ''jacter'' ! »

Parce qu'en plus, elle empruntait les expressions de Rivaille ? Ces deux-là étaient décidément faits pour bosser ensemble, et ce fut donc sur cette conclusion légère que le groupe se sépara en deux afin de rejoindre la sécurité des murs, les sept restant en arrière se postant aussitôt sur de hautes branches afin de s'offrir un meilleur point de vue. Au loin, le gros de l'escouade disparaissait déjà à l'horizon sans perdre de temps, et les hommes se détendirent donc tout en continuant à surveiller le piège concocté par leur scientifique. Le tout ne ressemblait d'ailleurs pas à grand chose avec son assemblage de cordes et de branches, mais Hanji avait justement décidé de procéder en tâtonnant. Ne construisant rien de très élaboré afin de ne pas gâcher de matériaux inutilement.

Et au bout d'une petite demi-heure, un titan d'environ six mètres pointa enfin le bout de son nez, se dirigeant directement vers l'arbre portant ce filet improvisé. Il fallait bien avouer que Smith avait tout prévu puisqu'il avait posté quatre soldats dessus, attirant ainsi la créature de manière certaine … et de manière toujours aussi bête puisque le titan ne se méfia pas une seule seconde ! Bille en tête, il venait au contraire de s'empaler avec joie sur les quelques pieux disséminés le long du cordage, déclenchant ainsi la chute du lourd filet qui entrava aussitôt ses mouvements. Craquant et rompant déjà à certains endroits à cause des mouvements brusques du titans mais sans pour autant lâcher. Des détails que Erwin lui-même était en train de consigner avec application dans un carnet, se montrant le plus précis possible dans ses écrits sans toutefois perdre de temps inutile.

« Capitaine, on peut se le faire ?! »

La question avait été posée par un grand brun à la peau hâlée, sa veste déchirée par endroits dévoilant une musculature bien développée malgré son jeune âge. Plus développée que son cerveau en tout cas, comme c'était le cas pour pas mal de bleus … .

« Non, on risque de s'empêtrer nous aussi dans le filet si on s'approche de là. On le laisse simplement ici, comme convenu.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' Baren, contente-toi d'obéir et d'aller récupérer ton cheval, on se replie. »

Soupirs dépités, déçus. Vague regard en direction de Rivaille attestant que le jeune soldat devait sans doute espérer pouvoir tuer ce titan captif afin de faire remonter ses propres scores si faibles en comparaison avec ceux de son aîné. Il n'était toutefois pas temps de discuter vu la dangerosité de la situation et d'un ordre sec, Smith rassembla aussitôt ses hommes afin qu'ils pussent partir … lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit juste derrière eux !

« Putain cet enfoiré a chopé Gaberiel ! » beugla Baren en quittant déjà sa selle grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel, bondissant aussitôt vers son camarade tout en agitant ses lames en tous sens afin de trancher du titan. Du titan et du filet … .

« Repli vers les sommets ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Et merde !

La mission s'était pourtant déroulée à merveille, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux idiots fissent quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?! Erwin était clairement en colère sur ce coup-là, et ce fut donc sans aucun ménagement qu'il coupa net la main du titan afin de libérer Gaberiel, son regard acéré captant aussitôt le mouvement de Rivaille qui s'était précipité en même temps que lui afin de porter secours à Baren.

Un Baren en bien plus mauvaise position puisque l'une des cordes épaisses était venue se prendre dans son harnais, déstabilisant totalement le gosse qui pendait lamentablement tête la première à quelques mètres du sol. Le tout avec un titan hurlant et se débattant si près de lui que son corps ballottait follement, le brun oscillant entre cri de terreurs et de douleurs chaque fois que les mouvements désordonnés l'envoyaient heurter l'arbre avec violence. Si la créature avait le malheur de se retourner légèrement, il ne faisait aucun pli qu'il n'y avait plus de Baren !

« Ferme ta gueule connard, tu vas attirer son attention ! »

Il y avait sans doute manière plus rassurante pour calmer quelqu'un mais assez paradoxalement, l'ordre insultant de Rivaille suffit à faire taire le gamin, celui-ci retrouvant alors partiellement ses esprits et cherchant donc à se stabiliser enfin pour rendre son sauvetage plus aisé. Si seulement l'accès à la nuque du titan n'avait pas été bloqué par la présence de l'arbre, l'affaire aurait déjà été réglée. Quoi que … . Celui-ci avait apparemment la manie de dodeliner puissamment de la tête - sans doute pour se libérer de la partie du filet qui entravait justement le haut de son corps - et Rivaille ne mit qu'un seul instant pour se décider : franchement, ça se jouait !

Demander à Erwin d'attirer son attention en direction du sol.

Se glisser jusqu'à sa nuque sans toutefois le toucher.

Attendre le bon moment et trancher !

Il fallait en avoir une sacrée paire pour oser ça et pourtant une seconde plus tard, le titan s'écroula littéralement tout en emportant les cordes avec lui, celles-ci rompant sous son poids mort dans des claquements qui envoyèrent Baren et Rivaille valser à terre. Sans même avoir le temps de se rattraper tant tout le piège s'était brisé si brutalement !

Baren ne semblait toutefois pas avoir été blessé dans sa chute vu qu'il pendait assez bas mais concernant Rivaille, celui-ci s'était par contre pris l'une des cordes avec violence lorsque celle-ci s'était rompue, le frappant tel le revers d'un fouet et avec tout autant de force. Sans compter que tomber de si haut, même s'il avait été ralenti par le corps fumant, avait laisser l'homme totalement groggy.

« Rivaille ? Rivaille ?! Putain et merde … Dita ! Prends tout le monde avec toi et évacuez, je m'occupe de Rivaille ! »

A l'angle bizarre dessiné par son épaule, il était facilement devinable que sa nouvelle recrue venait de se démettre l'articulation, aussi ne pouvait-il pas rentrer à cheval avec un homme dans cet état, sous peine de lui abîmer le bras de manière irrémédiable !

« Merde ! Merde ! »

Depuis quand jurer ainsi le soulageait-il ? Erwin s'en foutait éperdument à cette heure-ci et sans plus attendre, il souleva Rivaille dans ses bras afin de le transporter à l'abri sur une haute branche, tâchant d'être aussi doux que possible même s'il lui arracha tout de même un grognement de douleur au décollage comme à l'arrivée. Et il allait encore devoir lui remettre le bras en place. Heureusement que l'homme était encore dans le cirage à cause de sa chute … .

Avec précaution, Smith entreprit alors de lui retirer sa veste puis la partie supérieure de son harnais, détachant ensuite son jabot et ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise afin qu'il fût plus à l'aise. La suite allait par contre être plus délicate, et le Capitaine s'assit donc sur l'imposante branche tout en appuyant son dos contre le tronc, s'assurant ainsi une position stable au maximum tout en ramenant Rivaille tout contre lui. Le calant contre son torse et l'enserrant de ses jambes afin qu'il ne risquât rien.

La suite, il l'avait apprise et pratiquée à plusieurs reprises déjà … . Saisir le bras blessé par le coude puis le baisser avant de lentement le relever. En douceur. Toujours en douceur. Jusqu'à ce que … .

CRAC !

Le bruit de l'articulation retrouvant son logement lui souleva le cœur, tout autant que le soubresaut de douleur qui fit se cambrer Rivaille tout contre lui. Un Rivaille haletant faiblement tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits avec difficultés, et Erwin posa alors une main fraiche sur son front afin de le ramener à lui.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. Calme-toi … . »

Se calmer … . Le conseil était bon pour eux deux, et Erwin bascula alors la tête en arrière afin de souffler un grand coup, une de ses mains continuant à tenir le jeune homme contre lui pour qu'il ne basculât pas pendant que l'autre était venue pendre dans le vide. Quand ils seraient rentrés, il allait véritablement faire la peau à Baren et Gaberiel … si tant était que Rivaille ne le fît pas avant lui ! Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs se remettre lentement mais sûrement s'il devait en croire sa respiration s'apaisant, et le Capitaine s'apprêtait justement à se lever afin de le laisser plus libre de ses mouvements lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Là, sur la nuque de Rivaille …

A l'endroit exact où il fallait trancher afin de tuer un titan …

Se trouvait un tatouage ressemblant étrangement à un blason militaire.

Une croix noire surmontée des Ailes de la Liberté en son centre.


	5. Ch5 - Impressionne-moi !

**Titre : **De lames et de sang

**Résumé :** Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre.

**Rating :** M ... même jeune, Rivaille n'a jamais su se tenir !

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

**NdA :** Et c'est partit pour ce chapitre 5 qui est le premier chapitre flash-back plongeant directement dans le passé de Rivaille, près de 15 ans avant le début de SNK !

* * *

_**DE LAMES ET DE SANG**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Impressionne-moi !**_

Une dizaine d'années plus tôt … .

« Candidate numéro 16 : sens de l'équilibre absolument inexistant. Problème de sur-émotivité. Maigreur alarmante. Réformez-la dès aujourd'hui, elle ne pourra jamais intégrer l'armée, c'est une certitude.

- Je te trouve bien dur aujourd'hui, Daris. Ces mômes se faisaient une véritable joie de rencontrer enfin le fameux Commandant Zackley et toi tu les descends en flèche. Ils ne sont arrivés que depuis deux semaines à peine, laisse-leur donc un peu de temps pour s'acclimater.

- Le but de l'armée n'est pas de remplumer les nécessiteux, nous avons besoin de futurs soldats compétents et non pas des loques que tous les districts ont le caprice de nous envoyer par fierté. »

Clair, net et précis.

Le Commandant Zackley n'avait de toutes façons pas l'habitude de faire dans la dentelle, y compris lorsqu'il rentrait entre les murs afin de s'occuper exceptionnellement d'une Brigade d'Entraînement. Un fait qui n'était pas si rare d'ailleurs, parce que malgré son grade élevé le dispensant de cette tâche, l'homme prenait toujours plaisir à s'occuper de ces gosses dès que ça lui était possible. Comme dans le fol espoir de mettre sa propre expérience à leur profit pour s'assurer qu'ils pussent voir leur majorité.

« Passons au candidat numéro 17 alors, il s'agit de … . »

Le patronyme apparemment compliqué à prononcer fit froncer les sourcils de l'aide de camp personnel de Daris, ce dernier rapprochant alors son carnet de ses yeux chaussés de lunettes à la correction dépassée depuis bien longtemps. Un nom qu'il n'eut d'ailleurs même pas le temps d'esquisser qu'il se faisait déjà interrompre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gosse ?! On nous envoie des sauvages maintenant ?! »

L'état du jeune homme se tenant en face de lui était si hallucinant que l'officier s'était stoppé net dans sa revue, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'un regard sombre et ombrageux vint se river dans le sien à l'entente de ce qualificatif. Regard dangereux luisant sauvagement sous le couvert d'une épaisse chevelure sale qui lui mangeait tout le visage pour lui retomber jusqu'au bas du dos, à peine nouée en une grossière queue de cheval afin de ne pas se coincer dans le harnais. Même sa peau était sombre, disparaissant sous la crasse.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors mon garçon ?

- Nemeron. »

Une voix tenant plus du grognement d'une bête s'était élevée de sous cette tignasse, une main calleuse en écartant alors quelques mèches comme si ce gosse voulait pouvoir observer plus facilement son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui se faisait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une proie se tenant face à un fauve cogitant sur la meilleure manière de le dévorer … .

« Et quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça qui vous dérange ! » cracha la petite teigne avec acrimonie tandis que tous ses muscles venaient de se tendre comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir pour attaquer. Le tout sans faire bouger la structure du harnais du moindre centimètre, comme si se retrouver ainsi suspendu à un mètre au-dessus du sol lui était totalement naturel.

« Hey un peu de respect toi, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?! Excuse-toi immédiatement ou sinon je te réforme dans la seconde et …

- Allons Maximilian, laisse-le tranquille. Occupe-toi plutôt des directives que je t'ai donné sur les précédents candidats, je te fais signe dès que j'ai fini. »

Le gamin avait l'air si farouche que calmer le jeu allait être une nécessité si Zackley voulait véritablement en tirer quelque chose, se refusant à gâcher un jeune homme apparemment si prometteur pour une simple histoire d'hygiène et de caractère. Le premier se réglerait très vite. Le second avec plus de patience. Les Murs ne s'étaient de toutes façons pas érigés en un jour.

« Tu as l'air d'être remarquablement à l'aise avec la tridimensionnalité, c'est rare. Et si j'en crois mon expérience, je dirais aussi que tu sais déjà te battre … famille de chasseurs ? »

Acquiescement de la crinière ébouriffée en guise de réponse, accompagné d'un large mouvement de tête afin de dégager le visage de cette masse de cheveux encore une fois. Couper tout cela allait d'ailleurs être une priorité afin d'éviter les accidents.

« Bien. Alors tu vois, tu me mets face à un dilemme : quand je te vois suspendu ici, j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire de grandes choses. J'ai l'impression que tu vas être un soldat comme il n'en sort qu'un tous les dix ans, un petit génie du combat capable d'exterminer des dizaines de titans à lui tout seul. Mais seulement … exterminer tes poux va être une priorité si tu veux rester ici. Il va également falloir te couper les cheveux sous peine de te briser la nuque s'ils s'accrochent un jour aux filins de ton équipement. Et te laver un peu plus. Un soldat, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui doit savoir présenter correctement lorsqu'il se trouve en face de civils, tu comprends ?

- Je suis crasseux mais pas encore stupide. »

Fauché en plein vol.

Comme ce gamin venait de l'affirmer lui-même, il était loin d'être stupide en dépit de son apparence. Loin. Très loin.

De même qu'il était loin d'être prévisible, et Zackley ne se rendit compte que son poignard venait de lui être subtilisé que lorsqu'il en vit la lame briller un instant dans la main du jeune homme en face de lui, disparaissant tout aussi rapidement avant de réapparaître sous un déluge de cheveux virevoltant jusqu'au sol. Sombre crinière tranchée sans plus de cérémonie pour enfin dégager un visage s'avérant tout aussi dur que ce à quoi l'officier s'était attendu.

« Premier problème réglé, je m'occuperai du reste plus tard. »

Cette assurance.

Cette morgue presque.

Cette rage brillant au fond d'un regard noir et qui, toutes ensemble, semblaient suffire à faire tenir debout ce corps frêle.

C'était quelque chose à observer.

Quelque chose qui suffisait à faire trembler légèrement Daris. Tout autant d'excitation que d'appréhension.

« Ton nom ?

- Rivaille.

- Ce n'est pas le nom qui figure dans le registre … » nota alors le Commandant tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction du petit carnet couvert de cuir qu'il tenait toujours à la main. « J'ai besoin de ton vrai nom, celui qui a été déclaré à ta naissance par tes parents et qui … .

- Mes parents sont des connards ! C'est Rivaille ou rien ! »

Avait-on jamais vu un gosse tout juste enrôlé répondre ainsi à son supérieur tout en lui coupant la parole ? Zackley en aurait presque été estomaqué … s'il n'avait pas été autant impressionné. Les deux devaient d'ailleurs sans doute se ressembler aux yeux de ce môme qui dardait toujours ses prunelles glaciales sur lui.

« D'accord, Rivaille. Dans ce cas … . »

Les mots du Commandant avaient baissé d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait, jusqu'à mourir sur ses lèvres au moment où l'officier vint brusquement saisir l'un des filins tenant ce fauve en l'air. Le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ne plus se trouver qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« … impressionne-moi par tes prouesses et je te garantis que je te sortirai de la merde où tu as toujours vécu. Je ferai de toi un soldat, un vrai ! Je ferai de toi un véritable prédateur de titans ! Survis à ces trois années d'entraînement en donnant le meilleur de toi-même et je serai au bout du chemin, Rivaille. Impressionne-moi … . »

* * *

Trois ans plus tard … .

« … et je vais maintenant procéder à l'appel des dix meilleurs élèves-soldats de la 84e Brigade d'Entraînement. Veuillez vous avancer et former une ligne.

Numéro 10 : Seamus Balisten

Numéro 9 : Clara Laldewell

Numéro 8 … . »

Chuchotements sans fin tandis que le Chef-Instructeur appelait le Banc d'Honneur de la promotion après ces trois années d'efforts et de souffrances. Chacun espérant se trouver parmi cette poignée d'élus à qui les portes des Brigades Spéciales allaient s'ouvrir.

Et ce même s'il y en était un qui espérait sans doute plus que les autres. Bien plus.

Poing sur son cœur offert en un salut impeccable, Rivaille tremblait presque d'impatience tandis que les noms se succédaient sans faire résonner le sien, chaque numéro le rapprochant à la fois des meilleurs mais aussi du malheur de ne pas être appelé. Ne pas être appelé ? C'était juste totalement inconcevable ! Le jeune homme s'était entraîné comme un animal afin de décrocher l'une de ces sacro-saintes places - condition sine qua none pour ''impressionner'' Zackley - et il savait pertinemment bien qu'il avait réussi !

« Numéro 3 : Conrad Ther »

Les cicatrices marquant désormais son corps nerveux étaient là pour prouver qu'il n'avait reculé devant rien. Qu'il avait dépassé toutes les limites de la prudence voire même de la survie. Qu'il avait été plus loin … .

« Numéro 2 : Alora Sunmory »

Devenir un prédateur de titan … c'étaient les mots qu'avait eu l'officier.

Et qui d'autre que lui pouvait tenir ce rôle ? Qui d'autre qu'un type se comportant déjà comme une bête ne reculant devant absolument rien pour tuer son ennemi. Au mépris du danger. Au mépris des douleurs infligées à son propre corps ?

« Numéro 1 : … »

Il n'y avait que lui qui fût une véritable bête, tous les autres n'étaient guère que des proies en sursis. Trop policés ou trop impressionnés pour oser se plonger dans la merde et le sang jusqu'à se noyer dedans !

« … Mickaël Arel. »

Quoi ?!

« A vous dix, vous êtes l'élite de votre promotion, ce qui signifie que vous devrez chaque jour donner le meilleur de vous-même, et ce peu importe le corps militaire que vous allez choisir. Je vous rappelle également que … . »

Comment ?! Pourquoi ?!

Rivaille était si estomaqué par son absence dans le ban d'honneur que son poing avait un moment chu le long de son torse avant de revenir se plaquer contre son cœur, crispé comme jamais. Ses dents grinçant tandis qu'il tentait de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de ne pas aller coller son poing dans la gueule du Chef-Instructeur !

Comment cet enfoiré avait pu ainsi l'écarter des dix premiers ?!

Pourquoi avait-il choisi des moutons tout juste bon à obéir sans réfléchir à sa place ?!

Ce n'était même plus de l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait, mais bien une rage profonde ! Si profonde que sitôt l'ordre de rompre les rangs donné, le jeune homme fendit aussitôt les lignes formées par ses camarades afin de se diriger tout droit vers ce type. Se glissant bientôt au milieu des dix appelés lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme le saisir par le poignet pour l'arrêter en plein vol et le forcer à se retourner. Vers un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu mais qui ne perdit pas davantage de temps, ne se présentant même pas mais commençant déjà à le traîner derrière lui tandis que de sommaires explications s'élevèrent d'une voix laconique.

« Quelqu'un veut te voir, dépêche-toi. »

Surprise et énervement s'accroissant, se nourrissant l'un l'autre. Quelqu'un voulait le voir ? À la bonne heure, parce que lui-même ne voulait voir personne si ce n'était … ce Zackley qui se tenait à l'extrémité de la grande place centrale ? Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et tournant déjà les talons pour disparaître à l'intérieur du-dit bâtiment via une porte en bois qui grinça lorsque son ''guide'' la repoussa à la volée pour qu'il pût entrer également.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Si c'était pour se foutre de sa gueule, Rivaille n'hésiterait pas un instant à lui refaire la tronche à coups de poing, et ce peu importait les conséquences !

« Tu es toujours aussi sauvage à ce que je vois. Et moi qui pensais que ces trois années allaient t'assagir, il faut croire que je me suis trompé. »

La bâtisse où ils venaient de pénétrer servait apparemment de réserve secondaire s'il devait en croire les énormes bonbonnes de gaz et les quantités d'armes et d'uniformes stockées là, et le regard du jeune homme vola un instant sur les caisses estampillées de la licorne des Brigades Spéciales. Saloperie … .

« Et moi je pensais être dans les dix ce soir. Comme quoi, tout le monde finit toujours par se tromper … . »

La voix était traînante, insistante. Accusatrice presque. Propre à tirer un sourire entendu à l'officier qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur une des caisses à la licorne.

Comme pour le narguer un peu plus.  
Comme pour lui donner encore davantage envie de lui sauter à la gorge !

« Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que tu n'en n'es pas passé bien loin. En fait, tu y serais si je n'étais pas intervenu pour retirer ton nom de la liste.

- Sale bâtard … . »

L'insulte n'avait été que murmurée. Grincée entre deux rangées de dents serrées si fort qu'il en avait presque mal au niveau des molaires. Tout autant qu'il en avait mal au poing, métaphoriquement comme réellement.

Et voir Zackley tranquillement assis et bras croisés nonchalamment sur son torse, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de l'exploser contre un mur !

« Calme-toi Rivaille. Tu es un gamin impétueux mais je doute que tu sois bête pour autant, alors tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas dans ton intérêt de m'agresser. Tu dois bien te douter que je ne t'ai pas retiré de cette liste pour rien, non ? »

Grognement pour toute réponse, tandis que les poings du jeune homme restaient obstinément fermés. Prêts à partir à la moindre connerie. A la première phrase qu'il estimerait être de trop. Lui-même détestait parler pour ne rien dire - raison qui le poussait présentement à se taire - aussi ne tolérerait-il pas que son interlocuteur se perdît à soliloquer sans raison.

« Je t'avais dit que si tu réussissais à m'impressionner, je ferai de toi un véritable soldat, un tueur de titans. Seulement pour ce faire, tu dois comprendre que ça implique également de ne pas être un soldat comme les autres. Et surtout, ça implique de ne pas laisser son nom dans une liste aussi aisément retrouvable que celle des dix meilleurs élèves de ta Brigade d'Entraînement.

- Pourquoi autant de discrétion ? Mon nom figure de toutes façons sur la liste globale de ma promotion alors … .

- Non, plus maintenant. Je me suis personnellement arrangé pour que ton nom, le vrai qui figurait sur les registres comme celui que tu portes aujourd'hui, n'apparaisse plus. Nulle part. »

Nulle part. Comme si lui-même venait de disparaître. Non pas en tant qu'élève-soldat mais aussi en tant que personne. Ça semblait certainement anodin, mais Rivaille comprenait pourtant bien que ça ne l'était pas. Absolument pas.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, sache toutefois que nous n'avons pas trafiqué ton état-civil. Nous avons seulement fait disparaître toutes les informations te reliant à l'Armée d'une manière ou d'une autre, y compris le fait que tu ais été présent à Chlorba le temps de ta formation. »

Ah non, lui-même existait donc toujours. Même si bien planqué sur les registres d'état-civil d'un patelin si petit que personne ne devait se douter de son existence. Ce qui ne fournissait en aucun cas une explication à tout ça … .

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne répond pas à ma question. » asséna alors le jeune homme sans sourciller, son regard toujours profondément planté dans celui de Zackley comme s'il cherchait à autopsier ses pensées-mêmes.

- Et n'espère pas non plus obtenir une réponse de ma part aussi facilement : tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pris toutes ces précautions pour venir ensuite tout t'expliquer. Sache seulement que désormais, tu passes sous mon commandement direct. Sans ordre à recevoir ni compte à rendre à personne d'autres. Et quand je dis à personne d'autres, ce n'est pas une formulation mais bien une réalité absolue : la seule chose que tu aies à faire, c'est m'obéir pendant que moi je répondrai de toi. Sur tous les plans. »

Prédateur de titans ou secret d'un officier maniant le verbe aussi bien que l'influence ?

La question était indéniablement présente dans l'esprit de Rivaille, et ce même si son visage n'avait pas accusé la moindre réaction depuis l'insulte qu'il avait proféré un peu plus tôt. Comme si l'accumulation des événements venait déjà de l'emporter. Loin de la lie composant sa vie actuelle. Mais pour quoi ? Pour le plonger dans pire ? Dans une merde plus sombre que l'inutilité de son existence ?

Peu importait de toutes manières. Il était clair que le choix de reculer ne lui était pas offert. Pas qu'il en eut envie d'ailleurs … .

« Des questions ? »

Tête s'agitant de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

Résolution farouche de la bête en marge.

« Alors bienvenue dans les Black Cross Legion. »


	6. Ch6 - Ce qui nous menace

**Titre : **De lames et de sang

**Résumé :** Respecté, craint, adulé ... le Caporal Rivaille ne laisse personne indifférent, et ce même si bien peu de gens peuvent se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il suffit pourtant de grappiller les secrets pour découvrir l'Homme qui se cache derrière le titre.

**Rating :** M ... même en présence d'une demoiselle, son langage est toujours le même !

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

**NdA :** Hello à tous o/

Après le flashback du précédent chapitre, retour au présent pour la suite des événements ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ^^

San : Merci beaucoup à toi, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essaye vraiment de respecter les caractères des personnages autant que possible, alors je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça réussi. De même que je compte bien mener cette fic à son terme, et je te garantis que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises en terme de révélation ^^

* * *

_**DE LAMES ET DE SANG**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Ce qui nous menace**_

Si la blessure de Rivaille avait été spectaculaire tant dans sa survenue que dans ses soins immédiats, elle l'avait également été concernant la vitesse à laquelle l'homme s'était remis. Sans doute habitué à se prendre des coups tout autant qu'à en donner, il bénéficiait ainsi d'une résistance physique qui lui avait permis de monter à cheval une poignée de minutes seulement après que Erwin se fût occupé de son épaule, et il ne s'était pas davantage plaint durant leur retour. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas plaint. Du tout. Pas plus qu'il n'avait demandé l'intervention du médecin militaire leur étant affecté lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, et ce même si le blond avait tout de même insisté pour qu'il se fît ausculter. Une demande à laquelle Rivaille s'était d'ailleurs soumis de bonne grâce, ne rechignant ni ne refusant.

Une réaction qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement surpris Smith qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à cerner sa nouvelle recrue au fur et à mesure qu'il la côtoyait, apprenant tout autant de ses silences que de ses plus rares paroles. Apprenant indéniablement à le comprendre via ses actions.

Comprendre était toutefois radicalement différent de savoir.

Savoir qui était cet homme ne répondant qu'à un unique patronyme dont Erwin ne savait même pas s'il était réellement le sien.  
Savoir qui était cet homme aux compétences hallucinantes et à la nuque si étrangement tatouée.

Savoir … juste un peu plus … juste qui il avait pu être avant de devenir cet homme qu'il avait désormais sous son commandement. Pas que ce fût de la curiosité mal placée - ou si peu - mais simplement Smith tenait-il vraiment à pouvoir lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Sans avoir à craindre de se prendre un jour une lame dans le dos ou une attaque en traître de la part de l'état-major. Inutile de le nier : tout s'était coordonné un peu trop facilement dans cette Ville Souterraine … .

« Erwin ? Est-ce que je peux récupérer les informations ? »

Hanji n'avait même pas pris la peine de toquer à la porte avant de l'entre-bailler, mais elle demeura toutefois sur le seuil de la pièce jusqu'à ce que son supérieur l'invitât à entrer, sa main fébrile s'emparant du carnet sitôt qu'il fût tendu dans sa direction. L'avoir en sa possession ne semblait toutefois pas suffisant pour enfin la calmer et à sa manière de trépigner sur la pointe des pieds, le blond ne tarda pas à se douter qu'elle ne venait pas simplement pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hanji ?

- Et bien … j'aurais simplement voulu savoir comment allait Rivaille. Dita nous a dit qu'il avait été blessé mais il n'en n'a rien montré en se rendant à l'infirmerie, alors je me demandais si … il avait besoin de quelque chose ?

- Il n'a besoin de rien Hanji, merci. »

La brune avait sursauté en entendant la voix résonner juste sous son oreille, effectuant un véritable saut de carpe tant elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire ainsi surprendre par son ''chat sauvage''. Surtout de si près puisque ce dernier s'était glissé jusqu'à elle sans le moindre bruit ! Quoi qu'il en fût, elle ne manqua pas de noter le ''merci'' qui venait de lui être adressé, n'ayant pas davantage besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Qui prétendait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la subtilité ? Sûrement les gens qui n'avaient jamais pris la peine de vraiment lui parler … .

Mais bref ! Sa place n'était plus dans ce bureau désormais, et après avoir remercié les deux hommes ayant plus que participé à ses recherches, Hanji s'éclipsa enfin pour les laisser tous les deux seuls.

Enfin seuls depuis leur retour au QG.

« Alors, qu'en pense le médecin ?

- Trois semaines d'immobilisation et pas de tridimensionnalité avant au moins un mois. » lâcha un Rivaille manifestement mécontent, ne cherchant même pas à masquer son irritation en se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur une chaise.

Soupirs de part et d'autre.

Un mois complet sans Rivaille sur le terrain … le coup était indéniablement rude pour les Bataillons d'Exploration. Tout autant que pour le ''blessé'' qui montrait des signes d'agitation pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, sa main valide ne cessant d'ajuster l'écharpe immobilisant son bras blessé le long de son corps. L'inaction n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, il en était déjà agité comme un lion en cage !

« Être immobilisé ne signifie pas que tu doives garder le lit pour autant, non ? Parce que si tu le souhaites, j'aurais une mission à te confier.

- Hn, dis toujours … . »

Motivation était maîtresse au pays des désœuvrés, et Rivaille ne chercha nullement à dissimuler ses doutes concernant l'intérêt quelconque de cette ''mission''. Continuant à jouer avec l'écharpe immobilisant son bras comme si de rien n'était. Tiraillant sur les sangles de son harnais comme pour vérifier si son épaule lui faisait réellement si mal que ça … .

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais l'état-major a décidé de nous confier une partie d'une Brigade d'Entraînement. Un tiers pour être exact. Les deux autres tiers sont affectés respectivement à une unité de la Garnison et aux Brigades Spéciales.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle connerie ?

- Une expérience-test. Les hauts gradés veulent apparemment vérifier si une immersion des élèves-soldats dès le début de leur formation pourrait leur offrir de meilleurs chances de survies. »

Grognement plus qu'éloquent émanant alors du blessé, témoignant de son avis sans même qu'il n'eut besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix.

« En clair, tu aimerais que j'aille torcher ces morveux ?

- Si tu as envie de présenter les choses sous cette forme, alors je t'en laisse libre. Mais ce n'est toutefois pas la manière dont moi je conçois les choses : ce que je veux, c'est que tu les observes. Sur leurs aptitudes mais aussi leurs caractères. Autant ne pas se voiler la face : cette expérience n'ira jamais au bout des trois ans de formation, je suis persuadé que l'état-major se ravisera bien avant et renverra tous ces gamins dans un camp d'entraînement normal. Il semblerait que les Brigades Spéciales aient de toutes façons refusé cette tâche donc si ça se trouve, ils ne resteront même pas un mois ici.

- Alors pourquoi me faire perdre mon temps de la sorte ? » souligna aussitôt Rivaille avec acidité, son visage n'exprimant plus seulement de la lassitude mais bien de l'irritation.

- Parce que si tu as un jour fréquenté l'armée, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas rare pour les dirigeants des trois corps de rôder autour des Brigades d'Entraînement afin de repérer les meilleurs éléments. Histoire de pouvoir garder un œil sur eux puis ''d'aiguiller'' leur choix.

- Je vois … . »

Oui, il voyait. Et à vrai dire, il voyait même très bien où voulait en venir Erwin !

Derrière ses airs de gentillet, le blond cachait véritablement un stratège fin et prêt à tout pour servir la cause de l'Humanité. Dictant une vérité implacable tout en n'hésitant pas pour autant à recruter parallèlement ses hommes. Une pratique qui n'étonnait pas Rivaille plus que cela d'ailleurs, vu que Smith n'avait pas hésité à traîner avec lui un agitateur de la Ville Souterraine.

Mais il voyait également bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui se dissimulât dans sa phrase !

''Si tu as un jour fréquenté l'armée'' … le blond avait déjà des doutes depuis leur rencontre mais apercevoir sa nuque tatouée l'avait sans doute conforté dans cette voie. Pas qu'il lui en ait parlé, mais Rivaille était pourtant sûr et certain qu'il l'avait vu puisqu'il lui avait déboutonné sa chemise et ôté son jabot afin de pouvoir lui remettre son bras en place.

Sans doute était-il donc bon de mettre certaines choses à plat … .

« Tu aimerais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aimerais surtout pouvoir te faire confiance, ce qui est assez délicat vu le nombre de choses que tu me caches. On ne se fait pas tatouer les Ailes de la Liberté à cet endroit pour rien … et je doute fortement que tu ais un jour été un gamin fanatique de l'armée au point de vouloir arborer ce symbole. »

D'autant plus lorsque le symbole en question était celui du corps militaire le plus décrié, tant par le reste de l'armée que par la population civile.

D'autant plus lorsque le tatoué en question s'était imposé comme étant l'un de ses meilleurs soldats en l'espace d'un mois seulement.

« Et savoir que j'ai reçu une formation militaire va donc t'aider, c'est ça que tu sous-entends ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien Rivaille, je me contente de t'ordonner de me répondre : que signifie ce tatouage ? »

Il ordonnait … .

C'était bien la première fois que Erwin lui ordonnait quoi que ce fût - en tout cas de cette importance - et Rivaille releva donc aussitôt son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis afin de le fixer. Non pas avec défi. Plutôt avec … un calme étrange ? Oui, c'était bien un air étrangement calme qu'arborait le soldat, sa main ayant pour le moment cessé de jouer avec ses sangles et son écharpe pour venir se poser le long de son corps.

Et au calme fit bientôt place l'ennui.

« Ne crois pas que je fasse ça juste pour te défier mais … je ne peux pas te répondre, Erwin. Vraiment pas. »

Vraiment pas … .

Pour lui comme pour le blond, il valait mieux qu'aucune explication ne fût jamais donnée. Jamais même abordée. L'armée supportait assez rarement que les hommes se montrassent trop curieux, et Rivaille lui-même savait mieux que personne que certaines portes ne devaient jamais être ouvertes. À aucun prix.

« J'ai effectivement suivi une formation militaire classique, de même que j'ai déjà servi sur le terrain durant des missions extra-muros. Et si tu m'as trouvé dans la Cité Souterraine, ce n'est ni pour trahison ni pour désertion. Je suppose que c'étaient les principales questions que tu te posais, et sache que je m'avance déjà énormément en y répondant. Pour le reste, tu vas donc devoir t'en passer. »

Était-ce là une manière de manifester des excuses ? Le blond en avait en tout cas la ferme impression tandis que certaines pièces du puzzle se frayaient difficilement un chemin dans son esprit. Engendrant davantage de questions que de réponses pourtant … .

« Qu'est-ce qui te menace ? »

Soupir amusé tandis que Rivaille décroisa ses jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens, recommençant d'ors et déjà à jouer avec son harnais et son écharpe de contention.

« Nous savons tous ce qui nous menace, non ? »

Ce qui les menaçait. De _cette_ menace si particulière qui ne venait pas de l'extérieur des murs mais bien de l'intérieur. Ô combien plus dangereuse même si beaucoup en ignorait jusqu'à l'existence-même … .

« Les Bataillons d'Explorations ont toujours été honnis de toutes façons, alors tu ne leur fais pas courir grand risque si tu me veux mon avis, d'autant plus que …

- Connard … .

- Je te demande pardon ?! »

L'insulte lui avait coupé le sifflet sans même qu'il ne s'y attendît, et elle ne manqua pas de le laisser estomaqué quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagît enfin. C'était une chose que d'accepter la présence d'un homme tel que Rivaille sous son commandement, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !

Et ce même si cette langue trop acérée venait déjà de se lever afin de sortir du bureau, l'air totalement désintéressé tandis que ses mots s'extrayaient soudainement de sa bouche avec une lassitude extrême.

« Tes Bataillons sont toujours existants, eux … . Je vais jeter un œil sur le terrain d'entraînement. »

Oui, eux, ils l'étaient … .

Amère constatation sur laquelle Rivaille choisit toutefois de ne pas s'étendre et même de ne pas penser, préférant claquer la porte dans son dos avant d'enfiler le couloir d'un pas rapide. Bâtard de Smith, pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il fût si curieux ?! C'était certes légitime, mais c'était également de trop …. . Rancune qu'il chassa de son esprit sitôt arrivé sur le terrain alloué à l'entraînement des toutes jeunes recrues le temps de leur présence ici, les trépieds caractéristiques de l'introduction à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle ayant déjà été érigés tous le long de l'espace. Les structures étaient d'ailleurs toutes occupées pour l'heure, et le jeune homme passa donc en revue ces gamins d'un regard blasé.

Observer leurs aptitudes et leurs caractères … Smith en avait de bonnes quelque fois ! Rivaille n'était pas forcément ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de ''soldat classique'', aussi mener cette mission allait se révéler ardu. Il ne pouvait décemment pas attendre de ces mômes qu'ils lui ressemblassent lorsqu'il avait lui-même effectué ses classes.

« Lâche l'affaire, t'es juste trop nulle dans ton genre ! L'armée ne devrait de toutes façons même pas accepter les femmes, juste bonnes à s'occuper de la baraque !

- En plus, t'es bien trop vieille pour suivre cet entraînement ! »

C'était tellement con à entendre que Rivaille n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la source de ces stupidités, découvrant alors une jeune femme piteusement pendue de travers dans son harnais et ouvertement raillée par ses deux camarades qui auraient bien mieux fait de l'aider à rejoindre le sol plutôt que de l'insulter. Sa position totalement décentrée indiquait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait très certainement un soucis avec son harnais mais malgré cela, ses mains s'échinaient sur le filin afin de se hisser un minimum pour réussir à se désempêtrer de cette galère.

Elle n'avait pas l'air douée mais au moins, elle en avait dans les tripes pour continuer malgré les brimades.

« Allez dis-le que t'es merdique et que tu vas rentrer chez toi ! Si tu le dis, peut-être même qu'on te fera descendre ! »

Et toujours ces rires gras typiques des adolescents attardés ricanant en meute, c'était juste pitoyable. Pitoyable et n'ayant que trop duré, aussi Rivaille se dirigea-t-il aussitôt vers leur trépied tandis que les deux gosses lui offrirent un salut impeccable en le voyant arriver … pour bouffer la poussière un instant plus tard lorsqu'ils se prirent chacun un magnifique poing en pleine gueule !

« Tours de piste jusqu'au début de l'entraînement collectif de demain matin. Le premier qui s'arrête se prend ma lame en travers des entrailles.

- Mais Monsieur, ça veut dire toute la nuit ?! »

Tient, il y avait un suicidaire … suicidaire qui pâlit considérablement lorsqu'il se fit chopper par le col et décoller du sol par un mec pourtant largement plus petit que lui. Plus petit, plus nerveux, mais surtout putain de plus flippant !

« Je te découpe maintenant ou je te laisse une petite chance de survivre ?

- Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur ! Je vais courir autant qu'il le faudra, Monsieur !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, connard … . »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Rivaille lâcha le gosse qui retomba brutalement à terre. Ne perdant pas la moindre seconde à se masser son arrière-train douloureux qu'il se relevait déjà pour se mettre à courir en compagnie de son camarade qui lui n'avait pas attendu autant et trottait déjà comme un dératé.

Une bonne chose de faite … .

Restait donc plus qu'à descendre la gamine qui s'échinait toujours avec son harnais, mais il eut à peine atteint la poignée des câbles qu'elle l'arrêta en plein élan.

« Non c'est bon, je vais y arriver toute seule. C'est presque bon là !

- Presque bon ? T'as réussi à entourer un des filins autour de ta cuisse, si tu retombes comme ça, tu risques juste de te déboîter la hanche. »

Ça lui ferait toujours une camarade de luxation … perspective qui ne sembla nullement motivée la demoiselle qui se résigna finalement et lui demanda de l'aide. Et de l'aide, il lui en fallait ! À peine de retour sur le sol qu'elle titubait déjà comme si elle hésitait à poser l'un de ses pieds à terre, se retrouvant ainsi à claudiquer sur une seule jambe avant d'enfin réussir à se libérer de la structure. Même son propre harnais avait tourné dans l'opération, lui serrant trop une jambe tout en baillant sur l'autre.

« Tu as mal dû accrocher tes sangles, c'est pour ça que tu galères comme ça. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie pour ton pied, je t'expliquerai pour ton harnais là-bas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie … Monsieur ? »

Son hésitation suffisait à prouver qu'elle avait bien compris que son interlocuteur n'aimait pas ce titre, et ce même si elle ne voyait pas réellement comment s'adresser à lui poliment sans en passer par là. Interrogation sans réponse tant elle était triviale, balayée par de toutes autres considérations.

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé ton avis gamine, alors tu viens ou je t'y traînes. »

Gamine si impressionnée qu'elle en avait rentrée la tête entre les épaules, acquiesçant rapidement avant de se mettre à boiter derrière son supérieur. Rivaille avait d'ailleurs largement ralentit sa cadence afin de lui permettre de le suivre, n'allant pas jusqu'à la soutenir pour marcher mais s'abstenant toutefois de l'obliger à forcer le pas.

Il avait un mois à tuer de toutes manières, alors il n'était pas pressé … .

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il rejoignit donc un coin de la pièce afin de laisser le médecin militaire s'occuper d'elle, tiquant lorsque l'extraction de la botte révéla qu'elle avait la plante du pied droit presque en sang. Il n'était certes pas rare que les harnais blessassent leurs propriétaires - surtout les novices tâtonnant à la recherche du bon serrage - mais à ce point-là … .

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas inquiétée avant de l'état de ton pied ?

- Je suis déjà la plus vieille de la promotion, alors je ne voulais pas en plus être le boulet du groupe capable de se blesser toute seule. »

Le tout débité sans ironie ni apitoiement, comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'un fait que la demoiselle avait assimilé et accepté. Une demoiselle qui grimaçait d'ailleurs tandis que le médecin s'occupait de son pied, suivant du regard un Rivaille qui avait d'ors et déjà subtilisé son harnais qu'il était en train de nettoyer des traces de sang.

« Tu as quel âge, gamine ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Et tu as franchement l'impression d'être vieille à dix-sept ans ? Tu as l'impression que l'armée a les moyens de jouer les fines gueules concernant l'âge de ses recrues ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'âge, et il n'y aurait de toutes façons jamais d'âge pour aller crever en temps de guerre ! Réflexion qui s'abstint toutefois d'émettre afin de ne pas lui coller la frousse plus que nécessaire, préférant récupérer une large bande de tissu ainsi que des compresses afin de rembourrer la sangle passant sous la plante du pied. S'assurant que le tout tiendrait correctement avant de lui tendre son harnais.

« Enfile ça, je vais te montrer comment le régler. »

À force de tenter de compenser cette blessure sous le pied, la gamine avait indéniablement pris des mauvaises habitudes, et sitôt qu'elle eut enfilé l'assemblage de sangles, Rivaille se planta devant elle afin d'ajuster enfin tout ça.

« Tiens-toi droite, tu es penchée sur ta gauche. Sers les dents le temps que je fasse ça, tu pourras recommencer à boiter quand j'aurais fini. »

Vu l'état de la plante de son pied, il se doutait bien qu'elle devait souffrir à mettre ainsi son poids dessus, mais elle le fit toutefois sans broncher. Serrant effectivement les dents et ne se permettant pas de se plaindre tout en observant avec attention cet homme en train de régler son harnais d'une manière radicalement différente de celle qu'elle utilisait habituellement. Le tout accompagné d'explications sur son équilibre et le serrage à choisir. Succinctes mais extrêmement claires.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir accorder un peu de votre temps, comment est-ce que je pourrais vous remercier ?

- En tâchant de ne pas crever trop vite lorsque tu seras devenue soldat.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais être un peu plus utile à l'Humanité qu'en me faisant bouffer dès ma première sortie ! »

Sa première sortie ? Cette gamine envisageait donc de rejoindre les Bataillons d'Exploration si elle finissait sa formation ? C'était assez rare pour être souligné, et Rivaille lui colla alors un léger coup dans l'épaule.

« Pour ça, apprend déjà à te respecter un peu plus que tu ne le fais actuellement, sinon tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin. Ton nom ?

- Petra Ral.

- À dans trois ans alors, Petra Ral. Et j'espère bien te retrouver à ce moment-là, parce que je déteste perdre mon temps avec des gosses inutiles. »


End file.
